A Good Start to the Weekend
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Splendid and Splendont are ready for the weekend. Yaoi. Contains smut and guy on guy action. Fic for a friend.


Author's note: Gaaaaaahhhhhh, sorry for not posting a story in so long. I've been incredibly busy. I sort of was bribed to write this story, and that's when I remembered the community here. Splendid x Splendont… not my favorite pairing, but I need to hold up my end of the bargain. You can probably tell what are analogous to their masks.

ooooooo

"I can't believe you got detention _again_!" said a voice irritably.

"The teacher had it coming," another voice, a bored one, said back.

Two boys stood in a hallway next to a locker. One had blue hair and red framed glasses. An angry look to his face showed that he owned the irritated voice. The other boy had red hair and his face was obscured by the locker he was digging through.

"But did you really have to put glue on his chair!?" asked the blue haired boy.

"You're such a mother, Splendid," said the boy in the locker.

"Well, you know I care about you…"

The red head closed the locker, revealing a grinning boy with blue sunglasses.

"I know you do, Splendi-babe," The red head said.

They walked off towards the other end of the school. As they walked the red head took one of Splendid's hands in his own. Splendid smiled a bit and gave the other boy's hand a squeeze. They were quiet for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Slowly but surely the two approached the classroom they were aiming for.

"So Splendont," Splendid started. "When should I come and get you?"

"4:30 as usual," Splendont answered.

"OK babe, I'll see you then."

Splendid kissed the red head on the cheek and walked off. A gagging came from in the classroom.

Splendont blushed and walked into the classroom.

"Fuck off, Flippy," he said to the source of the gagging.

"Just joking dude," said a boy in camo.

"I know you were, Flip."

Flippy stuck out his tongue and turned in his seat towards the red head.

"Whatcha in for?" He asked.

"Glued the teacher to the chair," Splendont answered. "He deserved it though, picking on Mole like that"

"Ah, got some justice," Flippy said with a nod.

"What about you?"

"Accidentally broke a few beakers. Teacher said that this will teach me for being so clumsy."

"Isn't that what happened a few weeks ago?"

"I'm bad with fragile things."

Footsteps approached the classroom. Flippy sat forward in the chair and put his hands on the desk. The teacher entered the room. His blue hair was held back with antler shaped hairclips.

"Hello boys," the man said.

"Hello Mr. Lumpy," Flippy and Splendid said back in unison.

"You know what to do. No noise. I'll be here in the front talking a needed nap. I will be listening."

Lumpy sat down and nodded off nearly right away. Flippy pulled out a mathematics book and started doing homework. Splendont rested his arm on his desk and his chin on his hand, and then stared out the window. It actually seemed rather nice out. If only he was a little faster in hiding that glue bottle… he'd be out there then.

A piece of paper suddenly hit Splendont on the head, shocking him. He picked it up and looked at it. He recognized Flippy's handwriting right away.

"So what plans do you have for tonight?" The paper read.

Splendont thought for a minute, then scribbled something and passed it back.

"It's the usual with Splendid."

Another minute and it was back to Splendont.

"So you mean sexy fun time, right? :P"

Splendont blushed and frowned slightly. He passed it back after scribbling something.

"I tell you too much sometimes."

"Ah, but you don't like keeping it in, do you?"

"True…"

"So I've been curious, and this is sort of personal, are you giver or receiver?"

Splendont's face turned bright red… but he couldn't help but right back a response.

"Giver, thought that's because it's what Splendid wants."

"I'm not surprised, to be honest. So what about blowjobs, do you like receiving or giving them?"

"Both."

"Ah, I see. Well, going to get back to homework, I was just curious."

Flippy turned back to his book and started scribbling away. Splendont just went back to staring out the window. Slowly Splendont dozed off in a daydream.

"Ah… harder," said a lusty Splendid in his dream.

Splendont's hips thrust back and forth, giving the eager male what he wanted. Splendid's pants and moans filled the room as he begged for release.

_Your ass is too good, _Splendont thought in a daze.

"Mr. Squirrel, you may go," said a voice suddenly.

Splendont snapped into reality. Underneath the desk he could feel he had a major hard-on. Lumpy stood in front of him, looking down the red head.. Splendont got up and left the classroom quickly.

Splendid wasn't there yet. Splendont sat down near the entrance to the classroom, being careful to hide his boner with crisscrossed legs, then stared in the direction he was expecting Splendid to come from.

_Damn… stupid daydreams, _Splendont thought angrily.

Now he definitely couldn't wait for tonight. The thought of putting his hard-on in the guy he loved was an enticing idea.

"Oh hurry up," Splendont mumbled under his breath.

"You wanted me?" Said a voice from the side he wasn't watching.

Splendont jolted in surprise.

"Oh, you heard me?" The red head asked in surprise.

"Well, my hearing is better than the average Joe's, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

"Come on, let's go."

Splendid helped his boyfriend off the ground and they walked out toward the schoolyard.

"So, how was detention?" Splendid asked.

"Eh, same as always," Splendont said with a shrug. "Can't expect too much out of it."

"True, true. So are you set for tonight?"

"Yeah, got everything I need right here."

Splendont reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle slightly. Splendid blushed when he realized what it was.

"I meant your clothes for tomorrow…"

"Oh… yeah, they're hidden in that tree in your yard."

They stopped and waited at a bus stop in front of the school. One stopped soon after and they got on. People were crowded on there, and it seemed like there was only one seat open, near the back. Splendont squeezed through towards it and claimed the area.

"Come here, you can use my lap," Splendid said to the blue haired boy.

Splendid blushed in embarrassment but sat on his boyfriend's lap anyways. He gave a yelp too quiet for most ears when he felt the boner hidden under Splendont's pants.

"Sorry," Splendont whispered truthfully. "I forgot about it."

"Sure you did. Probably just wanted my ass as close to your cock as possible," Splendid whispered back, then stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever you say babe," Splendont said with a smile.

A few awkward minutes later and the bus dropped them off at the bus stop near Splendid's house. Splendont immediately rushed to the tree to grab the bag with his clothes. Splendid cheered the red head on as he scaled it in a couple bounds. A quick jump later and Splendont was on the ground with his boyfriend.

"Sometimes I forget you're pretty skilled to," Splendid said as they walked towards his house.

"You're not the only freak around here," said Splendont with a smirk.

"And that's why I love you."

Splendont's face turned bright red, making his blue haired boyfriend laugh.

"Come on in," Splendid said as he unlocked the door.

The house was messy but in a welcoming way. Splendid's mom was never much of a cleaner, but she always managed to make it look nice.

"Mom and dad are gone so we'll be alone all night. Now help me with my homework, I know you're good with history."

"Alright then."

An hour later and the homework was out of the way. The two males microwaved some leftovers and sat in the living room watching TV and eating.

Splendont watched Splendid eat, and was cringing. The way the blue haired male ate noodles was oddly sexy…

Splendid caught the red head staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why you staring?" Splendid asked with a grin and a mouth partially full of noodles.

"Well… I found the way you were eating sexy but that mouthful kinda ruined that," Splendont said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"Oh shut up."

"Alright then. just don't blame me if I can't get a boner for the rest of the night because of that."

Suddenly Splendid squeezed Splendont's package from under the table. It hardened a little from his touch.

"Yeah, I think you'll be just fine," Splendid said as he continued fondling.

He started to pull his hand away but Splendont's hands pushed it back.

"Don't… stop…" the red head said with a moan.

Splendid smirked and continued his foreplay. His hand rubbed against his boyfriend's cock, eager to make Splendont feel as good as possible before he cums. Suddenly something warm, wet, and sticky erupted through the red head's pants. Splendont sighed in relief. Splendid licked a bit of the cum off his hand and smirked.

"Well that was fast," the blue haired male said cockily.

"I've just… wanted… that all day," Splendont panted.

"Well, seems you're spent for a while at least. Better change your pants."

Splendont smirked.

"I have enough energy for some fun~"

A quick movement and Splendont was making out with Splendid across the table.

"Couch or bed?" Splendid asked through the kissing.

"Couch is fine," Splendont answered.

The red head swept his boyfriend into his arms and deposited him on the couch. Splendont quickly tugged off the blue haired boy's pants and underwear, then straddled the male's hips. A quick unzip of the fly and Splendont's own pants where open. He positioned himself at Splendid's entrance and waited.

"Ready?" Splendont asked.

"Just fuck me, fuck me hard."

"As you wish."

Splendont slammed into the blue haired boy's entrance hard, making Splendid cry out with pain. Quickly the thrusts turned rhythmic, which earned noises from the receiving boy.

"Faster, harder," Splendid demanded.

Splendont complied eagerly. He was entirely focused on getting off in his boyfriend's ass. He panted like a dog, unable to control himself anymore.

"Hnngh, Splendont!" Splendid cried as he came.

"The red head barely noticed it. He was so close to cumming himself, and he couldn't focus on anything else. Thrust after thrust pushed him closer and closer until…

"GAH," Splendont cried as he felt himself let loose.

Cum flooded Splendid's ass. Splendont's legs wobbled and he collapsed next to Splendid, his member still in the blue haired male.

"I love you Splendont~" Splendid said happily, rather loopy on hormones.

"Love you to."

A few minutes later and Splendid feel asleep. Soon Splendont joined him in a sleep filled with content bliss.


End file.
